Survival of the Fittest(Only The Strong Survive)
by Asartheinfamous
Summary: Asar is an infamous teen from New York City. He's lived through hell and been through hell and even causes hell for some people. Sonic and the others try to keep him in good spirits but It barely works. Will Asar learn to control his rage? Or will he run wild on the streets of New York? It's Asar's life to live. Not yours...
1. STF: Chapter 1

**Survival Of The Fittest(Only the strongest survive) **

**Disclaimer: **

**Infamy: I kind of don't own everything except Asar. But In due time I'll own something **

**Chapter 1: When rage consumed me**

I was only eight years old when the worst happened… My mother and I were just coming back from a movie theater in Manhattan where we watched a movie I forced myself to forget.

We had just entered in the door to my two bedroom apartment, when we saw this man robbing our house. I was unfortunately terrified and stood behind my mother in fear. Then this man in a scary black mask dressed in all black.

"Hey! Don't try anything funny!" The scary man shouted. Then my mother pulls out a knife. "Don't you come closer or I'll throw this knife! Why come here, you see this little boy behind me? He is my son, look at his face". She said.

Then the scary man set his eyes on me. "look how scared he is, how dare you do this to him, he is only eight years old and you come into our house and try to steal from us, you will forever scar him, he didn't do anything, why come here?" She said.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted in guilt. Then he fatally pulled the trigger and suddenly my mom fell to the floor. I watched all this in shock and fear. "Mom? Mom?! Please get up Mom Please!" I shouted while in tears. She appeared to be crying as well but with a small smile. "Asar… I want to let you know that...No matter what Please do not harm anyone please…for me. I want to live a life and be strong… I love you…Now…Run". She said her last words just then. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed out. "MOM! MOM! Please wake up! You can't be dead. NO! You can't be Dead!". I shook her body trying to wake her up, but nothing…. I started sobbing… But I did what she instructed and ran away. It was 9:45 in the evening and I was running for my life… alone…by myself in the darkness and in the cold freezing weather. I ending up hearing while I was in a dark corner, "There he is, Let's Get Him!" in the distance I looked and they were chasing the same guy who shot my mother. He hopped in his car and sped off and the police ended up losing him.

I stopped one officer while all the rest of the cops and detectives were at my front doorstep. "Hey kiddo." He said to me kneeling down because of my height. "I'm sorry about your mother, I have no idea what type of pain you're going through but I promise we're gonna find this guy and bring him in."

"You don't care!" I said snarling. "You're only doing this to make a profit!"

"Listen kid, you may feel that right now but in due time you'll understand the duties of a police officer". He tried to explain.

Then he put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't touch me!" I said angry. "My mom is dead and you weren't even there To save her!...Do You know how scared I was?... How defenseless I feel right now?! No…no you don't".

"I promise, I will find this guy and put him in jail for the rest of his life". The Officer promised.

I just looked away in silence. Then he asked "do you have any family members that you could stay with? Where's your daddy?"

"He died in a car accident two years ago". I said sadly.

He paused for a brief moment before asking "Any aunts or uncles?"

"Yeah." I responded. "My aunt Athena lives in Queens."

"What part of Queens?" he asked.

"Queens village." I answered.

"Ok, I'll take you there, but first grab your things". He said.

"Ok". I said.

I went inside and grabbed what I could and got out. Then suddenly I was struck with pain. I screamed out as I was on the floor screaming in pain, while the officer yelled "Call the ambulance now!"

Then I blacked out…

I woke up in a hospital.

The officer was sitting in a chair right next to me…

"Hey kid." He said calmly.

"What happened?" I asked woozy.

"You blacked out…and the doctors said you passed out from shock but…the pain could be some sort of affect only you feel." The officer explained.

"Where's my mom?..." I asked.

"She's in a better place now." The officer said.

Then it all came back to me. The scary man, my mom being shot, and me running away in tears. The shattering pain came back for a brief moment in my chest.

"DOCTOR!" The officer shouted.

I blacked out as soon as the doctor came in the room…

I woke up to the officer waking me up and the female nurse standing beside him.

"Ugh…what's happening to me?" I asked disoriented.

"You seem to have sickle-cell anemia". The officer told me.

"You've had it since you were born, your mother kept you healthy and it just never struck your body."

"So...that's what's causing the pain?" I asked. "This sickle-cell?"

"Yeah." The officer said. "Unfortunately it'll say with you for the rest of your life, the only way you'll be able to avoid is if you stay healthy. No drugs, no alcohol, or anything unhealthy in the future when you grow older."

"I'm the nurse here, shouldn't I be telling him these important factors?" The female nurse asked.

"Well nurse, you kind of took too long." The officer retorted. "Why don't you explain what sickle-cell is?"

"Sickle cell anemia is a disease passed down through families. The red blood cells which are normally shaped like a disc take on a sickle or crescent shape. Red blood cells carry oxygen to the body causing blood clotting causing pain." The doctor explained.

I was silent for 30 seconds when the nurse told me that. It's like 'damn, first my mom is dead, now I find out I have sickle cell, the f-k else could happen?'

"I forgot to ask what's your name kid?" the officer asked.

"Asar." I answered.

"Ok Asar. Tomorrow morning I'm taking you to your Aunt Athena's house tomorrow."

"Ok". I answered.

I went to sleep an half an hour later…

**Ok, hope you liked chapter 1 it's basically interlude into Asar's life.**

**It was chapter one I'll see if I can upload more today.**


	2. STF: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New friends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Asar. Sonic and other characters belong to Sega.

7 years later…

Queens is a crazy borough. All types of wild people live out here. I'm 15 in high school, and I hate everyone equally. I walk the hallways as if I want to kill someone. The students think the same. 'Oh well, move on.' I would always think to myself. 'F**k them and what they think.'

Its lunchtime and I'm in the cafeteria eating at the same spot. In the corner outside where no one sits. Perfect. I sat down at my spot, and noticed some blue hedgehog running top speed from this crazy-looking pink girl.

'Eh, it's probably nothing, I don't want to help them' I thought. Then the blue hedgehog screamed "HEEEEELLLLP! SOMEBODY!? ANYBODY!? THIS CRAZY GIRL IS CHASING ME!"

It annoyed me so I HAD to stop this, I stepped in forward the pink hedgehog and she stared in my eyes, and then this b**tch thought I was the blue hedgehog. "Oh Sonic, I knew I'd catch up with you sooner or later." She said giggling while hugging me.

"If you don't get off me in 10 seconds, you will feel rage like nothing you've ever felt before." I threatened.

"Sonic, it isn't like you to be this way." The pink hedgehog said.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not this 'Sonic' you keep speaking of."

Then she saw that I was a dark red hedgehog with gray and dark red fur and quills with a shirt that read "The Infamous…" in black and white, baggy dark black jeans, and timberland boots looking real New York-ish.

"Get off of me, right now." I said firmly and strictly.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry it won't happen again." The pink hedgehog said then running away.

'OK, that was weird.' I thought to myself. 'Whatever.'

Then just when I thought I just dealt with enough annoyance the blue hedgehog approaches me.

"Hey, thanks bro, I needed that, I appreciate it." The blue hedgehog said out of breath.

"Yeah it's whatever." I responded then I walked away back to my spot. Then he sat next to me IN MY SPOT.

"Look this is my spot, go somewhere else." I said.

"Oh c'mon lighten up, whatever your name is." The blue hedgehog said.

"The name is Asar." I said. "Now get out of here I want to be myself, Sonic."

"How do you know my name?" Sonic asked.

"The pink girl thought I was you, and she said your name." I said. "She's ridiculous."

"Well…that's Amy she's been doing this for years now, it's nothing new to me, and I just hate it." Sonic explained.

"You know what, you can chill with me I guess you're not half bad Sonic." I said.

"Yeah you're pretty cool too, why don't I introduce you to some people?" Sonic suggested.

"No, I'm not really a people person. I hate everyone equally." I said.

"Well I bet if you got to know some people you'd be saying otherwise." Sonic said.

"Eh, I guess you're right, we'll try." I said, and then Sonic ran off to some people in a crowd, "BUT IF THEY PISS ME OFF THEIR HEADS WILL BE ON SILVER PLATTERS!" I screamed out.

I walked over there slowly. "Hurry up bro." Sonic said as he was already there.

"Everyone this is Asar, Asar this is everyone." Sonic said introducing me to the crowd.

I noticed this one black and red hedgehog and he looked rather interesting. "Who's this guy?" I asked.

"I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog." He said.

"Damn, you must really practice that in the mirror every morning." I said teasing.

"Humph, I will take offense to that minor statement." Shadow said crossing his arms.

"You must look at yourself in the mirror when you do that pose; it kind of looks flamboyant if you ask me." I taunted with a smirk.

"ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT MY STATURE IS FLAMBOYANT?!" Shadow asked in aggravation.

"No, I'm implying that you look and sound like a homosexual." I teased.

"OK guys! That's enough." The pink girl named Amy said ending the tension in the air between me and Shadow.

"You REALLY need a sense of humor, at least a little bit, don't act emo like it seems you always do." I said

"Yeah…whatever." Shadow said with eyes looking in another direction.

Afterwards there was this red echidna who was laughing his heart out then he said "Asar, you're a funny guy!"

"Thank you Lil' Jon". I said smirking.

"WHAT!?" He said.

"See you sound just like him." I said laughing.

"I know I was just going along with you, everyone says that." The red echidna said.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Knuckles but for short just call me Knux." Knuckles said.

"OK, why in the hell are you friends with a marijuana plant?" I said looking at this silver colored hedgehog with an eccentric haircut.

"AH, I'm just yanking your chain lighten up, I'm really just teasing you guys to see if you would ever piss me off." I explained. "Piss me off, and you'll face fatal consequences."

"Yeahhhh, I don't wanna piss this guy off." The silver colored hedgehog said.

"I wouldn't either." Sonic said.

"My name is Silver by the way nice to meet you Asar." Silver said.

"'Sup Silver, you know what I think all of us are gonna get along just fine." I said. All of them agreed. We then walked over to a table before school ended. 10 minutes before the bell rang and that pink hedgehog and her friends show up.

"Oh great, we have Pinky and her friends here, just perfect." I said annoyed.

"Why are you so rude, god if you actually learned to be nice for a change you'd have more friends." Amy stated.

"Sorry I don't associate with any Sakura Haruno lookalikes." I retorted. "Or are you that useless to me and some others around here."

"LOW BLOW BRO! DAMN!" All my friends shouted out in laughter.

Amy ran away crying. Her friends went chasing after her. 'Ah crap, I didn't mean to do that.' I thought to myself. 'Oh wait…yes I did.'

"Well…that happened about time they got away from us." I said.

"Alright Asar, you have to apologize." Sonic said.

"Aw what?! But that would be no fun!" I said.

"Asar, c'mon you got to say sorry to her, it was funny, but you know how women are." Sonic said.

"Ughhh, fine whatever." I said.

I walked over there and apologized to Amy. Then she hugged me. "Ok, this constant hugging thing is not going to happen, I just met you let go of me."

"Sorry I know you're not used to hugs yet, but you'll get used to them someday." Amy said.

"I guess." I said bored. Then I walked away as the bell rang going to where my friends were going.

"Hey, we all live in Queens Village, so we're walking there." Sonic said.

"Awesome, I live there too." I said.

"No way, you should come over to my house when we get there, that's where we go after school every day."

"Alright, I have to ask my aunt first." I said

I called her then to tell her that I made new friends and that I wanted to go over my new friend's house right in the neighborhood. She said yes then I told Sonic I could go and we were on our way.

We got there in under 15 minutes. When we got to Queens Village we saw some kids who acting tough to these little kids. Plus they were our age so we approached them.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked firmly.

"None of your business, get out of here loser." The kid said.

I turned around and acted like I was walking away, then I turned around and punched the kid right in the face. Then the fight began.

I kept punching him in the face then he fell to the floor trying to block but I was punching rather quickly. Then the other kid pushed me then I took his head and bashed through a car dashboard not too far away.

Then 3 other of their friends came out. Then Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver stepped in ready to fight. We all took one of their friends to fight and we all beat them up. Then it was down to two of them and we jumped them both. We knocked them out and they were unconscious. All five of them were, and then we dumped their bodies in the dumpster. All of a sudden we heard sirens, and then we saw a cop car after us!

We ran for our lives, Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Knuckles didn't even care that I started the fight they were just like 'That's our friend and we need to help our friend in any situation'.

We jumped a gate into the woods and we lost the cops. We were behind a bush and I said "Alright I'm going to peek outside if I can still see them."

The cops were nowhere in sight. "Alright the coast is clear." I said confirming that the cops were gone.

We went straight for Sonic's house which was coincidently right next to the woods.

"Yo that was a close call." Sonic said.

"I know right, I almost pissed my pants." Silver said.

"I just enjoyed the fight." Knuckles said.

"Same here, it's nice to get some adrenaline out in any situation." Shadow said.

"Um, do you want to rephrase that?" I asked Shadow as we entered Sonic's house.

"I hate you all." Shadow said.

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2, as for Chapter 3 I have to make up some ideas but hopefully it won't take long.**


	3. STF: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: When Insanity Enters**

**Disclaimer: I own Asar. Sonic and other characters belong to Sega.**

** Narration from Asar:**

Life is crazy when you live like us. After that fighting and running from the police episode, we retired to Sonic's house.

"That was crazy; I thought we were never going to get away from the cops like we did." Sonic said.

"I have to agree with Sonic on this one, for a second I thought we were going for a ride downtown." Shadow said.

"For somebody who calls himself 'The Ultimate Life-form' you sure seem shook up about this." Knuckles said.

"HEY! I was supposed to say that." I said.

Everybody with the exception of Shadow was laughing. But Shadow did smirk a little bit.

"Well, I'm going for a short walk." I said.

"Where are you going?" Knuckles asked suspiciously.

"Just for a walk dude, you act like I'm going to kill someone." I said.

"Well…now that you put it that way…" Knuckles said but I had already walked out.

"OK, I need to read this urgent text message." I said. "It says Kill…Scourge the Hedgehog."

"Looks like that's who I have to find." I said. "Then I'll get some answers…before I kill him."

3 hours later…

(Sonic's POV)

"Anyone notice that Asar's been gone for three hours now?" I said in question.

"I told you guys he's not going for a walk, he's doing something he's not supposed to be doing." Knuckles said.

"We should track him down who knows what he could be doing." Shadow said.

"I agree." Silver said.

We all walked outside, and found a piece of paper.

It read 'Dear special friends of mine, I've written this friendly little letter to inform you that I'm on a killing spree, I've received a text message that told me to kill someone named Scourge The Hedgehog. He has some connection with the murder of my mother, and I need to do this alone. Do not come to the nearest **derelict abandoned** **railroad.** Woops, looks like I told you but you'll never find out which dark alley it is. HA! HA! HA! See you guys later

Sincerely, Asar.'

I sighed and said "We have to find him before the cops nab him or he kills this 'Scourge'". I said.

(Asar's POV)

'Hmm…he's smart…he's hiding in a dark alley…HA! Sike he's pretty dumb, darkness is my natural habitat.' I said to myself smirking evilly.

(Ja Rule's Story to Tell plays as BGM)

I walked through what seemed like eternal darkness before reaching a green underground railroad, which looked abandoned.

'Hmm, this is weird, who lives in a derelict abandoned railroad and is attempting to scare people with green surrounding it, at least make it dark.' I thought to myself.

I saw this green hedgehog in front of me just standing there

"Hey are you Scourge?" I asked.

"Yeah…who's asking?" He said in a grimy tone.

"The person who's about to kill you." I said then I grabbed him by his head slamming his head into the concrete floor.

"MY MOM IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! NOW WHO DID IT!? AND WHY!?" I yelled.

"Ha..ha…" He laughed in pain. "What difference will it make if I tell you're never going to find him."

"Why don't we take this to the Empire State building?" I said as I smashed his rib with my timberlands.

"AAAAHHH!" He screamed in pain. "OK! OK! I'll tell you who did it."

"Who did it?!" I asked angrily.

"His name is Go F**K yourself." Scourge said.

"OK there goes another rib!" I said then demolishing his right rib. He screamed in pain again as I delivered several body blows to his rib and stomach he coughed up blood from his mouth.

"You have one last chance…WHO IS HE!?" I asked irate.

"Your mom." He said smirking with blood dripping from his bottom lip.

I saw a sword to my left so I grabbed it from the wall it was leaning up against.

"It's funny… how you never tried to defend yourself…maybe you saw it coming." I said then stabbing Scourge in the stomach as he gasped in pain. "But then again, I have nothing to lose."

(Sonic's POV)

"Guys I think I see Asar down there." I said as we saw one hedgehog on the floor and one hedgehog standing.

We all saw something very gruesome as we approached them. Asar stabbed this green hedgehog through the chest.

"ASAR WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I yelled.

"Oh you know…" Asar said before fatally killing him. "Handling business."

"Why'd you kill him?" Knuckles asked.

"He had a connection with the murder of my own mother, I needed answers." Asar said. "Plus, I have a friend who might be able to figure this out but let me warn you now, he is an insane bastard."

"DID SOMEONE SAY INSANE?!" A voice said from a distance.

(Asar's POV)

(When Your Evil by Voltaire BGM plays)

"Oh right, his trigger word: insane." I said.

"And my favorite word too." The insane voice replied.

"Raizen… never to disappoint." I said.

"Insanity never disappoints, only gladdens the psychopaths and sociopaths and the sick and twisted evil bastards that will slowly corrupt the world with pure insanity that the world will explode, and you know how much I love explosions Asar." Raizen the Insane said.

See, this is why I'm friends with this guy, he knows EXACTLY what to say to cheer me up." I said.

"Well that's two people I don't wanna mess with." Silver said.

"I agree 100%." Sonic said

"Humph, I'm not scared of two pompous dumba**es who kill for their own bloodlust and crazy reasons." Shadow said.

"HEY!" Raizen said. "I prefer the term 'insane' thank you very much emo guy."

Everybody couldn't help but laugh at that.

"OH S**T IS THAT A DEAD BODY?!" Raizen asked in insanity.

He went to Scourge's dead corpse kneeled down and started poking his face saying "Hey, hey, hey, stop sleeping, get up."

"How insane is this guy?!" Knuckles asked shocked and in fear.

"Insanity has no limits!" Raizen said.

"He seems like a baser too." Sonic said.

(Minor note: a basser is an insane person who pranks, steals, etc. just to piss you off Silver-lining: the police are even scared of them so police don't have s**t on them)

"HEY!" Raizen said. "It's GOD of the basers to you sir."

"Sorry." Sonic said.

"Well, it's time we head back it's getting a tad bit late." Silver said.

"What's wrong scared of the dark?" I taunted in question.

"No, just marijuana plants give off a stench in the night." Raizen said.

Everybody even Silver laughed at that.

I finished laughing and then said "Silver does have a point but first we need to dump this body somewhere."

"Or…we can burn it then blow this derelict railroad." Raizen suggested.

"Yeah." Raizen and I both said.

Raizen had a lighter for whatever reason and set Scourge's corpse on fire.

"Ok where do we get the explosives from and we need to get rid of this sword unless I take it." I said.

"Have you forgotten that I love explosions, I ALWAYS have explosives with me, just to blow up stuff." Raizen said. "And yeah I'd take the sword if I were you."

He attached mines to the walls to go off in one minute and 30 seconds so we ran out just before the explosions but like every action movie stereotype Raizen walked in front the explosion like a boss.

**Chapter 3 is finally done. Hope you liked it and as for Chapter 4 I have to make up ideas because I have millions of them lol.**

**Later guys.**


End file.
